She Touched That Dial
by jjscriptease
Summary: There was a reason Dawn didn't want anyone touching her phone, least of all her mother! Brendan x Dawn x Johanna. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and stand to gain nothing from this fic.

 **Summary:** There was a reason Dawn didn't want anyone touching her phone, least of all her mother! Brendan x Dawn x Johanna. Lemon.

 **A/N:** Rated M for bitter lemonade. Now's the time to turn around if you know you're not supposed to be here. This is going to be a 3 chapter story and here's part 1.

* * *

 **She Touched That Dial**

Chapter One

Johanna stepped into the living room and wanted nothing more than to strangle her teenage daughter. Dawn had turned the place into a pigsty; stationary, school books, stray papers sprawled all over the place. This wasn't what Johanna had in mind when she demanded homework be done before bedtime. Instead, Dawn lay passed out on the sofa amid her mess. She managed to sleep through the TV she'd left on full blast. It didn't surprise her mom; Dawn had been a notorious deep sleeper since she was a child. The chaotic scene didn't fill Johanna with confidence that she'd done any work before dozing off. It was pretty much confirmed when she spotted Dawn's phone lying next to the couch beneath her dangling hand. Johanna rolled her eyes.

The darn girl was addicted to that thing. Johanna had considered flushing it down the toilet on several occasions. It was getting tiring walking into a room only to catch Dawn staring at the screen and bursting into random giggles. And she always refused to explain what was so funny, as if Johanna was some dinosaur that wouldn't get the 'lingo' these days. It seemed Dawn would be happier with her fingers glued to the thing. Everywhere she went, her phone followed, including the dinner table and restroom, an addict if there ever was one. _Don't teenage girls ever run out of things to say to each other?_ Johanna had noticed the same trend in her daughter's friends, albeit none showed as much possessiveness as Dawn. It was rare to catch her outside a three-foot radius of the device, and on the one occasion Johanna had, Dawn appeared out of nowhere to snatch it from her grasp. Her own daughter then screamed at her in a chastising tone and warned her never to touch her phone again.

Johanna hadn't tempted fate since, afraid for her life.

 _Kids these days are so precious about their phones..._

As she surveyed the mess Dawn undoubtedly left for her to tidy, a once-in-a-blue-moon opportunity presented itself. Johanna couldn't resist the niggling mystery of her daughter's phone, why it kept her so wildly entertained all the time, and what she kept on it worth threatening her own mother over. Dawn lay devoid of life with limbs dangling off the sofa. There would never be a better opportunity. Johanna crept close enough to hear her daughter's soft snores. She snapped her fingers in Dawn's face for good measure and received the non-reaction she expected. With her heart thrashing against her chest, Johanna slowly picked up the phone, half anticipating some psychic alarm to go off and Dawn spring out of slumber to choke her unconscious.

But none of that happened.

Dawn continued to snore in complete ignorance of the threat to her privacy. _Serves you right for making a mess and not doing your work!_

Despite her justification, Johanna battled a guilty nervousness, hands trembling. She took a shaky breath before proceeding to swipe and unlock Dawn's phone while keeping an eye on her. Johanna invaded her daughter's messages first and then sifted through her social media accounts. While she stumbled upon some tacky conversations, what offended her most was the appalling grammar and spelling. At least until she ventured deeper into Dawn's personal device and discovered –

 _GASP!_

Johanna's eyes grew twofold as the phone fumbled out of her grasp.

 _. . . 3 Days Earlier . . ._

Brendan snuck up on Dawn while she stood at the cliff overlooking Twinleaf Town. He had asked his Coordinator girlfriend to meet him there, letting her know it would be the first site he'd visit upon his return. She arrived earlier than they'd agreed, but so had he, except she wouldn't realise it until she turned around and saw him. Brendan, however, was in no rush to call her attention.

He drank in the sight of the bluenette after missing her the past two weeks. She looked glamorous standing at the pinnacle of lush grass with clear blue skies painting the backdrop. _This would make for a stunning photograph!_ He jumped at the instinct straight away, pulling a fancy camcorder out of his backpack.

She'd turned up in one of his favourite outfits too. Her favourite white hat adorned her head and a waterfall of dark blue hair poured from its rim, cascading down her back in fluttery waves. She wore a tight black vest hugging her hourglass hips and pink boots climbing up to her knees. But there was one particular article that grabbed his attention by the balls. _That skirt_. Gods, that tiny, little pink skirt… _I swear it gets shorter every time I see it._ It barely covered her ass, leaving every inch of her toned, slender thighs on display. Brendan hit the record button, finding her most beautiful when she wasn't even trying. He shot her at varying distances and tried not to zoom up on her skirt too often, _tried_ not to.

A big reason he loved this locale was its propensity for high winds; there was something restorative about feeling them brush against his skin. On this occasion however he praised the breeze for something else entirely.

Brendan latched on to his hat as a powerful gust burst their way. The blast blew her skirt into disarray, unveiling pearly white panties. And yet she stood oblivious to the wardrobe malfunction and the sneaky camera behind her capturing every moment. Another strong wind threw the back of her skirt clear off her bottom, and as it fluttered against her lower back, his gaze deepened and his mouth hung dry. It had been far too long since he'd witnessed her plump butt, sculpted to utter perfection. So round and pert, her peachy buns ate at the undies, sinking them between her hungry cheeks, leaving the bottom half of her ass exposed. He kept filming and clasped at the air in groping motions. It took all the willpower in his veins not to charge and make actual contact. Oh, how he missed her so, so dearly…

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Dawn.

"Yes. Yes it is..." he crooned, mesmerised, before it occurred to him she was actually commenting on the view of her hometown. "Wait, you knew I was here the whole time?" He wondered why she hadn't said anything.

She looked back over her shoulder with a grin. "You're so predictable. And not nearly as sneaky as you think."

Brendan scratched the back of his head. "You got me there, hehe."

"Hey, what's that? Oh my God, are you filming me?" She patted down her skirt, embarrassed.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're ruining my shot."

She pressed her fists on her waist and shot him a look. "Stop being a perv."

"…and if I say no?"

"Seriously?" She covered the lens with her palm before pushing down the camcorder. "Can I at least get a hello kiss?"

He wrapped his free arm around her waist as she stood on her toes to reach his lips. Their mouths reunited with a static touch, and the fire that had been tame for weeks on end suddenly burned hot and hungrily. He moaned in delight as he remembered the addictive taste of her, tongues clashing with revived passion. They didn't stop until they had to breathe.

"Woo," said Dawn, weak at the knees. "Now that's how you say a proper hello."

He grinned. "I've missed you."

"Missed you more." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek on his chest. "Huh, is that thing still recording?"

"Maybe…"

"You're obsessed."

She was probably right but being 'obsessed' about a passion wasn't a bad thing, was it? Ever since Brendan added cinematography to his list of aspirations he carried his camcorder everywhere, capturing intriguing moments he'd stumble upon, everything from stampeding Tauros to impromptu pokémon battles. Any excuse to whip his camera out and he would. He'd then splice the footage to create mini-productions for his portfolio. A lot of his recent creations boasted the quality of studio work. He was actually starting to think he might enjoy cinematography more than pokémon training. "One day I could be huge on the movie scene."

She snorted. "Yeah, don't give up being a Trainer just yet."

"I'm serious. I could turn you into a huge star!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I completely suck at acting. Never wanted to in the first place."

"Yeah, but –"

"Shhhh." She pressed a finger against his lips. "Are we going to sit here and talk about this all day?" She kissed him.

"Guess not," said Brendan, kissing back.

It didn't take long for their liplock to catch fire again. He set down his camcorder and dedicated both hands to the back of her skirt. "Jeez, what have you been feeding this thing?" He squeezed her butt over the skirt, crinkling the attire as he shook chunks of ass up and down. It felt better than he remembered, taut with just the right amount of jiggle, and might've even grown in his absence. He groped her with the same fervour he deepened the kiss. The back of her thighs felt smoother than silk, enticing his palms to slide up into her skirt. She purred through their kiss, her body tantalised by his crude massage. He knew she loved having her ass played with almost as much he loved doing it. And he had no intention of letting up.

His frenzied grope dishevelled her underwear, his fingers tangled in the lace as they yearned to feel her ass bare as the day she was born. She urged him to slow down, insisting she liked these panties. He grinned with mischief. In his defence the last pair he'd ripped was by complete accident, mostly. She could hardly blame him with the way she pranced around in a flimsy skirt and equally as flimsy undergarments. Nonetheless he tried to respect her wishes and she hadn't said anything about bypassing the panties. He snuck a digit beneath the fabric and wedged it between her fat cheeks, sliding southward until he'd reached the familiar wetness of her sex. She let out a small whimper as his longest finger pushed into her entrance.

"Ahhh… you horndog," said Dawn, breathlessly.

Brendan couldn't disagree. Less than ten minutes into their reunion and he was pumping a finger inside her furiously. Her wet snatch clearly longed for it, squelching and spewing her desire at the foot of his pants. Brendan had grown rock-hard and impatient. After a brief glance in either direction he began unfastening his belt before she stopped him cruelly.

"Wait," said Dawn. "Not here."

"Why not?"

"No. Too tacky. Plus someone might see us." She stepped back and re-adjusted her skirt. He didn't care about anyone watching them. His digit hung dripping with her lust, craving for more. "It's been so long," she said. "Let's go somewhere we don't have to look over our shoulders."

"Whatever you want." He nursed his aching bulge. "Wherever you want."

. . .

The re-united pair bundled through the front door of Dawn's house with their mouths and hands all over each other.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dawn whispered as she struggled to fight him off. "I have to make sure my mom's not in."

"That's probably a good idea," Brendan admitted.

"Okay. Wait here." She kissed him then re-adjusted her clothes before heading upstairs.

Brendan watched her every step of the way, never missing an opportunity to peek up her skirt. Once she'd disappeared he let out an impatient sigh then rubbed his hands together. The wait was almost over. He glanced down at his backpack when a scandalous thought popped into his head.

. . .

Dawn heard no response knocking on her mom's bedroom door. She'd already cleared every other room. An operation like this called for utmost caution. She ventured inside her mom's room for extra reassurance. No sign of her anywhere. Just as Dawn beamed at the thought, the bedroom shut behind her. She jumped and whirled around but it wasn't who she'd expected.

"Brendan?" She clutched her heart while coming down from the shock. "What the heck? I asked you to wait downstairs. You shouldn't be in here. And why'd you bring that thing with you?"

Brendan shrugged and continued to film her. "Looks like your mom's not here."

"Yeah," said Dawn. "Or we'd both be dead right now. Hurry, let's go to my room."

He stood in the way of the door. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Your mom's queen-sized bed looks a lot more comfortable. Just saying!"

"Brendan…"

"What?" he asked, innocently. "Where's your sense of adventure? We've done it so many times in your room already. I'm surprised your bed springs are still holding out."

"True…" Dawn regarded her mom's bed with contemplation. "I don't know. Seems kind of risky."

"That's what's going to make it fun."

"Hm…"

"You're wasting time thinking about it. She could be back any second."

"Fine," said Dawn. "But just this once. Turn that thing off already."

"Uh, about that," said Brendan. "You know how we miss each other when I have to go away for weeks? Well I was thinking why don't we make a little 'home made movie' to keep our juices flowing even when we're apart?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "You want us to shoot a porno?"

"You make it sound so dirty."

"I don't know about that, B. I'm not comfortable in front of the camera with all my clothes _on_ , let alone being naked. Besides you always hear those stories of videos getting out and people seeing them that are not supposed to."

He waved it off. "Those idiots are careless, D. Trust me, the only people who are ever going to see this video are standing in this room right now. I'll send you a copy and keep this one under strict security protocol."

She thought about it. "And ya sure you're not doing this just to show off to your friends?"

"Pfft! No way! There are loads of things I'd share, but you're not one of them. Like I said, this is strictly for me. Whenever I feel in the mood and you're not around, I can bust one off remembering how great it is to be with you."

Well, Dawn did like the idea of him fantasising about her. It would probably push him into returning home sooner. Not to mention she had come across her fair share of scantily-clad Trainers back when she used to travel. Having her in his pocket would help him quell temptation. "Okay then," she said. "Promise no one is going to see this?"

He held a hand to his heart. "I promise."

"Alright. So, um, how do we start?"

Brendan switched into director mode. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and asked her to stand at the wall straight ahead of him. She held her hands behind her waist awkwardly as he adjusted zoom and positioning to fit her in the frame.

"Um, what do I do now?"

"How about a little teasing?" Brendan suggested.

"Teasing? Like how?"

"I think you know how." He winked. "Do that sexy little dance you like to do."

"Oh my goodness." She covered her face in embarrassment. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You do it all the time."

"Yeah but it feels awkward when you're just sitting there pointing that thing at me."

"Ah. Well, just pretend you're doing it for me normally," said Brendan. "And this camera isn't here. You can do it, D. Just try."

She feigned a grumble. "Fine." And yet she continued to hold on to the bottom of her skirt like a nervous little kid. With his free hand, Brendan motioned for her to 'go on'. The timid girl turned her back towards him. Slowly, she began to lift her skirt when Brendan jumped and stopped her.

"Wait! I think we need something like…" He rummaged through the room until he discovered a large floor fan. "Perfect!" He aimed it at Dawn and the effect was immediate, emulating the high winds at the cliff. The fan blew her skirt right up. "Okay, now you can start." She rolled her eyes at him.

Brendan kept her butt at the centre of the frame. In their passionate haste to get home, she hadn't had the time to readjust her panties. His rough handling from earlier had unsettled them; one half of her underwear had sunk within, leaving an entire cheek out in the open and the bottom half of the other exposed. She sought to correct it but he demanded she leave everything alone, insisting the lopsided, panty-thong made for sexy viewing. Since the recording was primarily for his benefit, she strived to entertain his kinks to the best of her ability.

Dawn placed her hands on the wall and bent over, sticking her butt out at the camera. She didn't need to look over her shoulder to know he wore a stupid grin watching her shake it left and right. He loved that. And she rather enjoyed the cool air blasting the back of her thighs and ass, her wayward skirt leaving little to the imagination.

Dawn unwrapped her scarf and wiped it sensually between her legs before throwing it his way.

"Oh yeah baby," he cheered on, sniffing the scented scarf. "Keep going!"

She leaned against the wall again then swayed her hips in slow circles dipping her body lower and lower with each rotation till her ass almost touched the ground. Fingers on her toes, she raised and jiggled her tush back up, watching his reaction upside-down from between her legs. He shot her a thumbs-up, hardly surprised by how quickly she'd taken to the camera. She was a performer at heart and he'd always suspected her forays into cheerleading and Pokémon Contests were expressions of that. The bluenette transitioned into a handstand, skirt falling over her waist as she spread her legs in an upside-down split. He encouraged her to hold the position while he circled around for various angles, centring focus on the triangular piece of cloth covering her sex and the rotund cheeks poking out of either side wobbling in mid-air. The eager cameraman stood above her and aimed the lens downwards to capture the athletic feat at its most intimate point. All the ass shaking stuffed her panties down the centre, visible for only flashes at a time as the large cheeks covered them with each clap.

"Damn," muttered Brendan. A recurring bulge knocked at the front of his pants. He had to step back, couldn't trust himself not to interrupt the routine.

As Brendan returned to the edge of the bed, Dawn dropped her lower body onto the ground, turning the air-split into the more traditional version. Granted, there was nothing traditional about her booty. With her toned legs spread horizontally across the floor, she simulated humping motions, riding an imaginary dick nice and slowly, whipping her hair back to shoot him bedroom eyes. "Dear God…" He couldn't resist rubbing his growing lump as he resorted to holding the camcorder with one hand. While maintaining the split, she lay on her tummy to enhance the protrusion of her derriere. She tensed her ass cheeks one at a time, alternating in a showy exposé of her control over the taut muscles.

Brendan had to re-affirm his grip on the camera as tension moistened his palms. He didn't know how much more he could take without being physically involved.

The performer popped back to her feet and bent over with both hands on her knees. She proceeded to twerk, thrusting her big butt outwards and shaking it fast and wildly. Brendan had one hand fully camped in his trousers at this point. So big and firm were her ass cheeks, they generated smacking noises every time they clapped together. She glanced back at him wearing a sly smile and beckoned him over with her finger. Like Brendan could ever say no that! But not before setting the camcorder on the bed to continue recording.

He stood in front of Dawn to avoid obstructing her ass from the camera. They kissed in a very brief but touchy make-out session. Brendan didn't take long to find her ass, grabbing one cheek in the envious face of his imaginary audience. He gave it a good smack, drawing a playful shriek from Dawn.

"Can tell you've been dying to do that," said Dawn, huskily.

"Mhm…" He kissed her passionately. "Can't believe the size of this thing…" His palm couldn't cover the surface of her ass cheek, and Brendan didn't exactly have small mitts. He seized a handful of the chunky flesh and jiggled it up and down before pulling back and swinging at it with an open palm. The slap echoed throughout the room. Followed by another, and another, and another, increasing in intensity. He became addicted to feel of the supple flesh bouncing off his hand. She cried out as he spanked her with the fiercest strike yet, leaving her cheek red and tingly in stark contrast to the other half. "You're so sexy," he whispered in her ear. "Such a perfect ass."

Brendan shifted her slightly to the right, lining her up with the camera. Then he held the sides of her panties and lowered them until the waistband sunk in the little crease where her ass and thighs converged. Dawn tried to look down over her shoulder curious of what he was getting at. Brendan used the waistband of her panties to lift her heavy ass. He lowered his chin on her shoulder, looking down her back at the bouncy flesh jumping up and down in his clutches. The director in him was certain it would make for great visual stimulation and he couldn't wait to see it in playback. Brendan couldn't wait for a lot of things. He hoisted the panties high up, giving her a marvellous case of hungry ass before letting go and dishing out a final smack.

"Come here," said Brendan, leading her to the bed. He sat on the edge with his legs spread and had her kneel at his crotch. "I brought a big present for you, babe."

Dawn purred. "Mmmm, I wonder what it is…" she said, looming over his bulge.

Brendan aimed the camcorder at her sultry face while he used his other hand to unfasten his belt. Dawn, equally as eager, tugged his pants and boxers down together, gasping in delight as his hardened cock sprung out of its confines.

. . .

Johanna picked the phone off the floor as her daughter slept through the thud of it landing. She found the courage to look at the cell again. The recording showed Dawn kneeling between outspread legs, her elbows resting on his knees as she looked up at the screen holding a rather large cock. Johanna wanted to believe that it was a trick, that she had raised a daughter who respected intimate moments enough not to film them. But there was no mistaking the girl in the video was the very same one sprawled out on the sofa in front of her. "My goodness, Dawn," muttered her mom, much too softly to wake her. "What have you been up to, young lady?"

Johanna watched on with peculiar interest. The boy in the video cupped Dawn's face and complimented her beautiful eyes. It might've been romantic if not for the raging erection she nursed in one hand. The dick appeared fully charged and exceeded the length of her face. It was certainly of the bigger variety, thought Johanna, sidetracked for the slightest moment. The image shattered any semblance of innocence she might've had of her daughter. She glanced between Dawn in the video and Dawn on the couch, still reeling in disbelief.

Dawn dragged her tongue from the base of the dick right to its tip, a long, long way up. She kissed the bulbous head in a show of admiration. The devious smile on her face took Johanna aback. It had always been hard for her not to look at Dawn as her little baby that could do no wrong, but this footage challenged the mother's perception, forcing her to accept her teenage daughter was on the verge of womanhood and had developed a ravenous appetite for dick. Dawn closed her mouth over the head and took him in with slow, sensual nods. She propped her hands on his thighs and the increase in height allowed her to swoop further down on the shaft, consuming more than half with each stroke.

"Oooooh shiiiiit… yeah… that's a good girl, suck that dick…"

Johanna panicked as the boy's voice blared through the phone's speakers. Hurriedly, she reduced the volume before it woke Dawn up. Johanna didn't mute it though; she didn't want to completely kill off the atmosphere. _The atmosphere? What the hell's wrong with me? I shouldn't be watching this at all!_ And yet, she took one glance at Dawn to ensure her slumber hadn't been interrupted before continuing.

. . .

"Fuck!" Brendan grunted as his girlfriend twisted his cock with both hands and wrapped her lips around the remaining half. "That's it, Dawn. That's it…" Her mouth enveloped him in warmth and her tongue massaged him with long, wet strokes. She knew exactly how he liked it and realised the majority of his dick wasn't nearly as wet as it should've been. Holding the shaft upright by the base, she opened wide and downed as much cock as she could, stopping only when he felt the back of her throat. Her eyes watered as she held onto the suffocating position. "God, yes…" He thumbed the ball of spit forming at one corner of her mouth and reached down into her shirt, spreading the moisture over a hard nipple while fiddling with it.

Dawn made a jerking motion when she'd reached her limit and quickly pulled out. Thick threads of saliva latched onto his dick from her lips. The crude lubricant helped her stroke faster and stronger. Without slowing her stride, she nuzzled her face in his crotch, her soft lips pulling on his testicles ever so slightly. Brendan grunted in delight, shifting on his ass as he struggled to contain the pleasure. He switched the camcorder from his right hand to his left, then guided her head up by the back of her hat. She already knew what he wanted and had sufficiently recovered her breath. The bluenette took another huge swig of his cock, this time encouraged by his right hand, forcing her to go down on him even deeper. "Fuck, yesssss!" He moaned as her lips touched his pelvis, the entire dick lodged firmly in her mouth and the beginning of her gullet. She gagged for breath and he released her only for a moment before shoving her back down on him.

The deep-throat affair turned messy in a hurry. His whole cock was swathed in excess spit, drooping onto his balls. Satisfied that she'd sucked him off thoroughly, he lifted her up from under the armpits and she squealed at his strength. After settling her on his lap, the pair locked lips in a hot and frisky embrace. She pushed him onto his back then followed over piling on kisses. The would-be director set aside his camera, overwhelmed by the intensity. He unbuttoned her vest, yanked down her inner shirt and then cupped the modest breasts that spilt out. Her moans vibrated on his lips as he toyed with her nipples. The hardened buds felt great between his fingers, sensitive to the touch, but nothing commanded his attention like her derriere. He groped the outsides of her thighs, pinching the supple flesh before climbing into her skirt and grabbing everything he found.

Dawn yelped as he suddenly sat up and spun her around in his lap. He asked her to rub against him while he reached for the camera. With her hands on his knees for balance she ground her butt against his erection, her spit making for a smooth and slippery ride. She rubbed him round and round till his cock wound up tangled in her underwear. It proved to be a convenient development as the panties held him firm between her cheeks, allowing her to stroke him up and down whilst clenching her butt muscles. He bolstered her movements with a hand on her lower back. The softness of her plump ass pulling on his dick brought him embarrassingly close to climax. He realised then that the teasing had run its course.

Brendan set the camera on the floor at an upward angle towards the wall. Dawn entered the frame placing her hands on said wall before he clasped her waist from behind. He planted kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders, pulling her blue locks aside to relish in maximum nape. His erection stood so strong and tall it lifted the tail of her skirt, throbbing against her lower back as he pressed his body against hers. He slipped a hand down the front of her panties. Her breath hitched. Although the front of her skirt veiled explicit visuals from the camera, the frantic hand movements and squelches made it easy to discern what was happening underneath. She whimpered as the sounds of his digits pumping in and out of her wetness intensified. Legs wobbling, she struggled to hold herself up against the wall. She appeared seconds away from succumbing to pleasure when Brendan pulled his fingers out of her.

Dawn blushed at how drenched they were, dripping on her mother's carpet. But Brendan wasn't done with her.

He turned her ass towards the camera before reaching into her skirt and dragging her panties halfway down her thighs. Her legs stayed pinned together but Brendan saw that as an opportunity. The sweat between her thighs helped him wedge his cock through. Her soft skin and the tightness of the space made for pleasurable friction. He felt her wet sex on his sliding shaft, her desire growing through the intimate contact. The camera captured his dickhead poking in and out of her thighs. In tandem with the thrusts, he pulled her ass cheeks open and revealed her anus on film.

"Brendan, don't!" She blushed.

"What?" he said, dumbly. "It's beautiful."

Dawn felt a little uneasy when he knelt down behind her. She turned red, sensing his face an inch away from her bare bottom, close enough to look at her in detail, close enough to smell her. Without warning he pushed her ass cheeks apart. She felt a cold draft run up her butthole before something moist and pointy pressed against it. Her eyes flew open. Had he really just stuck his tongue there…? He answered by way of flicking at her anus. She covered her mouth, half shocked, half embarrassed. Apparently he was dead set on proving how beautiful he thought it was. He groped her ass with both hands and stuffed his face within, licking all around her ring and sticking his tongue a centimetre in. It tickled. But not in the way that made her laugh. She subconsciously pushed her butt in his face, hoping for deeper stimulation, for him to eat her asshole inside out. He did. And the camera caught every second of him munching through the back of her skirt.

When Brendan stood up, she knew exactly what was coming next. Her body was well beyond ready, her pussy aching for its fill. A big, strong hand held her steady by the waist while the other worked his dick into position, fumbling between her thighs and nether lips before finally locating her entrance.

. . .

Up until that moment Johanna wondered whether her daughter was sexually active. The video affirmed her suspicions in the bluntest way imaginable. As the camera looked upward from the floor it captured a side view of the pair: Dawn leaning on the wall with both hands and the tall boy parked closely behind her. Johanna now recognised him as Brendan, a young Trainer that had visited the house every now and then. Dawn's skirt had been hiked over her hips, panties at her knees while Brendan's trousers had been long discarded. Johanna ogled as half his dick disappeared from view when he pressed up against Dawn. The girl's vocal reaction left no mystery as to where it had disappeared to.

"Ahhhh!"

Johanna once again found herself scrambling for the volume.

Several things about the recording concerned her. The boy fucked her daughter at a frantic pace from the get-go, which suggested the recording was no defloration video. Oh no, these two had already done this before, and if Johanna had to guess she'd say many times over. After watching their steamy foreplay session it was clear they had attained familiarity with each other's bodies and needs through experience. It bothered Johanna because it meant Dawn had been having sex at an even younger age than she was now! Watching Brendan bend her over and pump her up made Johanna feel like a failed parent. She stared at the screen absent-mindedly. The romping pair turned into blurs as she zoned out, their grunts and moans emanating from a distant phone. For a long moment Johanna didn't care if Dawn woke up and caught her red-handed. She almost wanted it to happen. At least then she could confront her about what she'd discovered. To think, Dawn had more filth lying around then what she'd left on the living room floor.

Brendan lifted Dawn's leg, the one closest to the camera, revealing an upskirt perspective of their tryst. Johanna didn't turn away fast enough. The sight of his dick impaling her daughter's trimmed pussy would stick in her mind for a long time. She couldn't un-see what was seen. And so the thought of cutting the video off now made little sense. Or so she told herself.

He picked up Dawn as if she weighed nothing and fucked her in mid-air, all whilst Johanna observed from below. She found herself drawn to the boy's penis. Between raising Dawn and tutoring up-and-coming Coordinators, Johanna had left little room for 'me time' and struggled to remember her last sexual encounter. Even then she wondered if she'd ever come across a dick as big as Brendan's. He showed self-awareness of his size too, a reluctance to shove its entirety inside Dawn. Gripping her thighs above his waist, he controlled the pace of penetration, pulling her body into him only so far as two-thirds of his dick. Granted, Dawn's cries of pleasure suggested it was more than enough. He grunted amid her moans as he had her ass wobbling in mid-air. Clearly they were both having fun. But Johanna couldn't help feel pity for the boy having to hold back. A dick of his impressive proportions deserved to experience the full depths of a woman.

Johanna shocked herself with that line of thought. She didn't understand how she'd gone from condemning Dawn for having sex to condemning her for not being woman enough to take it all in.

 _Gosh, I need to get a grip! This is my daughter and her boyfriend we're talking about here…_

. . .

Brendan tossed aside Dawn's bra before leading the topless girl to her mom's bed. She laid her face down and stuck her ass up, spreading her knees along the edge. The camera stand shot her diagonally from the rear, an angle emphasising her booty. Brendan sauntered into the frame and hovered at the foot of the bed. "Hm…" He studied her waiting ass and contemplated doing something they'd never tried before. A glance at the camera revealed it was in position to capture the epic moment. The only question was whether Dawn was ready.

A sly Brendan dragged his cock upwards from her pussy and wedged it between her fat cheeks, pressing the head against an incredibly tiny hole. Dawn looked back with fear in her eyes. "Hey, what are you– ?"

"Shhh, relax. This is going to feel incredible for you, trust me." He tried to push his cock into her asshole but the minute entrance wouldn't give in.

Dawn cried out as he attempted to force issue. "Brendan, stop! It's too big!"

"Wait, wait, almost there –"

"Ah!" she screamed although the tip of his head only stretched her anus a tiny bit. "It hurts!"

"Fine, fine." Brendan stopped. So she wasn't ready for an ass-fucking just yet. But her pussy was still dripping wet. He slid an inch inside and felt her nether lips clench at his re-entry. She wanted it, and wanted it bad.

He fed her more and more shaft at an excruciatingly slow pace, especially given the fervent penetration from before. As urgently as she thought she needed it, Brendan liked to think he knew her body better than she did. The shift in pace allowed him to savour her warmth for a minute, her tightness around his dick, but also build anticipation within her which she'd soon come to appreciate. He glided his cock down her hot channel, immersing half his shaft before retreating to her entrance. The head stopped short of pulling out and dipped back into her sex instead. He repeated the patient thrusts, delving slightly deeper each time, making her purr the further he reached.

Dawn let out a heavenly sigh. _I've missed you much so much, Brendan... I've missed this._ Her eyes fell shut. She was floating on cloud nine, couldn't imagine it getting any better. But Brendan might've had a few ideas.

He dealt her a short but powerful thrust. Her eyes shot open at the abrupt change of pace. His large hands latched onto her little waist, thumbs almost touching across her lower back. With the skirt slipping halfway up her torso, and her round ass protruding in all its glory, Brendan gave into the urge to ram her senseless. He drove his cock into her fast and hard, bouncing off her big butt. With each thrust the mattress sunk beneath her knees. She moaned her loudest yet, cursing as her body finally received the urgency it craved. Sweat surfaced on his brow and palms. He had to tighten the grip on her waist or risk slipping in the frenzied motions of their bodies. Planting one foot on the bed, Brendan created a steeper angle into her channel, allowing him to reach deeper with downward thrusts. She squealed when he hit her g-spot as a consequence. The thrusts became so powerful that as his pelvis struck her ass, the momentum pushed her onto the bed. She kept rising only to be pounded right back down, hat falling off her head.

When she'd finally given up and lay on her stomach, he followed her onto the bed, knees propped on either side of her thighs. He waded through considerable chunks of ass before rediscovering her pussy.

"Oooooh…." She sang a long purr as his dick sunk inside her once more.

Despite feral instincts running amok, Brendan remained conscious about her comfort throughout, limiting the amount of dick he pushed through the entrance. He remembered the one time he'd forced his entire cock inside her. She screamed before breaking down into tears complaining that it hurt. He'd admitted to being a little overzealous, especially since she'd only lost her virginity to him minutes before. It was then Brendan realised with great length came great responsibility. He never attempted to go balls-deep inside her again, but rather taught himself restraint, and honed his technique to allow them both a pleasurable experience during sex. It was either that or give up fucking her altogether. An easy decision to make.

He hovered above her on the bed, mimicking the posture of someone about to do push-ups on top of her, except his knees straddled her thighs and his dick climbed into her pussy. Holding himself up with outstretched arms, he moved only the bottom half of his body, raising and dropping his hips with sensual rhythm, shifting various lengths of cock inside her. As always he was mindful not to overindulge. The sound of flesh on flesh grew loud as his hips dropped on her ass repeatedly, rocking her world and the bed alike.

The pleasure rose to a peak. Brendan grunted in ecstasy as he extracted himself from her womb, spilling hot relief all over her butt. She continued to jiggle her ass while additional spurts landed on it, Brendan groaning in the background. The continuous volumes astounded her, a decades' worth of build-up. His hot jizz slid down the curves of her buns and seeped into her crack. She shrieked when a little spilt on the covers.

"Oh my God, my mom's gonna kill me!"

. . .

"I'm so gonna kill you," Johanna muttered at the screen. She'd been so absorbed by the action she hadn't paid much mind to its surroundings. It had struck her odd when Dawn offered to do all the laundry a few days ago. Her daughter had never entertained chores without a fight, let alone suggested doing them on her own. It all made sense now, her ruse to smuggle the cum-stained sheets into the wash. Johanna couldn't believe what a sneaky, little harlot her daughter had become.

She watched on as Brendan flipped Dawn onto her back, much to the girl's horror; the white goo coating her butt got deposited on the bed. "It's okay," he said. "We'll clean up afterwards or something." Brendan grabbed her thighs and dragged her to the foot of the bed, cum skidding over the sheets and along Dawn's back. He bent her legs backwards, feet over her head, panties stretched across her ankles. The camera shot from behind Brendan, and all Johanna could see was the back of his head as he lowered his face between Dawn's outspread legs.

Johanna held the phone closer to her ear, listening in on the smacks of licking and slurping. Whatever he was doing down there had Dawn moaning very deeply. It was around then Johanna acknowledged her own little itch. She kept an eye on Dawn for any signs of waking before she placed a free hand at the front of her trousers. Johanna might've been angry at her daughter but a part of her was jealous too, jealous of her youth and the recklessness that came with it, jealous of all the fun she was having with boys. As Dawn's moans grew louder from being eaten out, Johanna rubbed herself more and more fervently, her own heart starting to race.

After some thorough and well-received carpet munching, Brendan moved Dawn further up the bed and climbed on after her. Johanna almost gasped at the sight of the hard cock dangling between his legs. _Wow, this kid's got stamina!_ In her experience most men who'd undergone an intense orgasm like he just had would only reserve enough energy left to roll over and start snoring. Dawn spread herself open and Johanna imagined doing the same thing in her daughter's position. Brendan inserted himself nice and slowly, but it was the only thing he did nice and slowly.

Through the eye of the lens, Johanna was treated to an intimate view of the action, capturing a close-up of their asses and genitals as he pumped from on top of her daughter. While Brendan boasted tanned and peachy cheeks, Dawn's pale and softer buns wobbled ever so slightly with each thrust. The penetration became very frantic very quickly. Johanna had never heard her bed so squeaky; the horny, young lovers really put it to the test. She wondered what they would've done had she returned home at that moment. Hell, Johanna wondered what _she_ herself would've done! Probably been shocked and fuming mad. But, if she'd walked in feeling like she did now… well, Johanna didn't know what she would've done.

Losing her senses, the lonesome mother unbuttoned her jeans and reached into her panties, itching for direct stimulation. She never thought watching a close-up of her daughter's pussy being destroyed would stir her loins quite this way. Lucky girl, Johanna thought, to experience such a wholesome dick. As the pair sang a chorus of rising moans, Johanna's breathing turned short and hot, her fingers blurring across her clit. Brendan squeezed his hands in the space between the mattress and Dawn's back, scooping her ass from underneath as he used the leverage to drive faster and deeper inside her. Her pussy squelched in delight, rivalling the volume of the girl's grunts. Johanna was close. And judging by how Dawn warned him she was cumming, her daughter wasn't far behind.

Dawn squealed as her fat butt cheeks suddenly clenched and lifted off the bed. In the same moment Johanna's eyes rolled back and she reached for the sofa's arm to prevent falling over from wobbly legs. White honey formed around the impaled cock, and Johanna realised with some worry that the boy had just dumped a hefty load into her teenage daughter. It was bad enough they'd been fucking without protection, and now this! Johanna had barely been older than Dawn was now when she fell pregnant with her, and while her life hadn't been completely ruined, the last thing she ever wanted was for her daughter to make the same mistakes. They'd have to have a serious talk, that was sure. Only thing was Johanna had no idea how to broach the topic after seeing everything she shouldn't have seen.

Following a short silence, squelching noises continued to emanate from the phone. Johanna looked again and gasped in shock. They were still going at it! The dick hadn't softened one bit and continued to pump her daughter's pussy, even as overflowing cum oozed into her asshole. Brendan made an abrupt movement and the screen went haywire before stopping with a sudden thud. Johanna found herself looking at the foot of the bed sideways from the ground.

"Brendan," said Dawn off-screen. "You kicked the camera!"

"Oops! Forget that. I think we have enough to footage anyway."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're too horny to pick it up…"

He chuckled sheepishly.

The sounds of flesh on flesh and sensual grunting intensified. Johanna could only make out a glimpse of the mattress bouncing as the pair continued to fuck off camera.

In real time, Dawn suddenly stirred on the living room sofa.

Johanna closed the video and backtracked to the home screen as quickly as she could. She placed the phone back where she found it and almost tiptoed out of the living room before Dawn called out groggily.

"Mom?"

Heart racing, Johanna cleared her throat and whipped around. "Yes, honey? What is it?" she asked, twiddling her fingers. _Oh, God. Please don't tell me knows. Please, please, please!_

"Um," said Dawn. "Your fly's open."

Johanna looked down and blushed. "Oh…"

Dawn laughed. "You're such a goof, mom! But that's why I love you," she said, before turning on her side and dozing off again.

Johanna sighed a huge sigh of relief. Suddenly, she wasn't mad at Dawn for creating a mess in the living room anymore. Her own actions had turned the guilt right back on her. "I love you too, Dawn," she said to the snoozing girl. "I love you too."


End file.
